wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Paume
Paume is a modern city in the Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia timeline created by EmperorWojiant. Overview Paume is situated on a island located near the Rain and Mud Kingdoms in the ocean. Paume is made up of miles of clean, pure sand surrounded by brilliantly blue water. There is an abundance of sun, and clouds are virtually nonexistent unless it is hurricane season. Paume is a very popular tourist destination thanks to its beaches and the appeal of a tropical paradise. There is a mix of very historic and traditional huts situated along beaches and large, gleaming skyscrapers. While it may seem like a haven, it is in deep trouble. Points of Interest Nuage Tower The Nuage Tower, literally translated to "The Cloud Tower", is a spectacular building that resembles a very thin shard cutting into the earth and extending high into the sky. The observation deck is home to numerous tourists eagerly snapping pictures of the ocean surrounding the island on all sides. It is to be expected that upon receiving a postcard from Paume, there will be a photo of the Nuage Tower enclosed. Selfie Platform As part of the city council's attempt to appeal to a younger populace, a large platform has been erected on a beach facing mainland Pyrrhia. On pleasant days, you can find a line stretching for multiple blocks waiting to take a selfie on the beach platform with mainland Pyrrhia in the background. Peur Volcano A very large yet equally dormant volcano located on a peninsula on the very southernmost tip of the island. There are numerous hiking trails that lead you up the volcano and into the crater itself. The last time Peur Volcano erupted was long before the Scorching, and as such is believed to be dormant. Wildlife has since taken over Peur's once rocky slopes and transformed it into a mountain of breathtaking beauty. Quartz Springs A series of hot springs located near Peur Volcano on the same peninsula, these are 100 or so hot springs that were fueled by Peur Volcano. Ever since Peur went dormant, the springs have gradually cooled to the point that they are still hot enough for a dragon to relax in, but cool enough to not burn off a dragon's scales. Etourdissant Falls Meaning "Stunning Falls", this is located near Peur Volcano over a steep ravine. Etourdissant Falls happens to be situated over a massive ravine that has an actual jungle at the bottom. Etourdissant Falls' water is refreshingly cool compared to the overall temperature in Paume. There is a zipline crossing the ravine that is very popular with tourists. The Solar Dock The Solar Dock is located at the north of the island where most, if not all, boats are located. In order to protect the boats' paint from the scorching sun, the city council ordered the construction of a solar panel roof to both provide some shade for the boats and dragons and to generate electricity. Eternity Drive This is a street in the center of Paume that has been a tourist attraction for years. Vendors stand on the sidewalks and offer drivers their wares while the stores along Eternity Drive often run out of supply by 3:00 PM. But the most interesting things about this street might be the cars. There are brand new supercars, outrageous hypercars, sleek and innovative electric vehicles (the most popular choice nowadays in Paume) and extremely rare antique vehicles that cause passersby to stare in wonder. 'Pyrrhian Yacht Club' The Pyrrhian Yacht Club is an exclusive club located in southern Paume, occupying acres of beautiful beachfront property. Amenities include spectacular golf courses, numerous tennis courts, no shortage of swimming pools, and a stunning historical estate. Oh, and of course a dock for yachts! Weather It is very warm even in the dead of winter, hardly ever dipping below 18 degrees Celsius/64.4 degrees Farenheit. In the summer, however, the temperatures can climb as high as 45 degrees Celsius/113 degrees Farenheit. Luckily, the ocean helps counteract the high temperatures ever so slightly, but may leave even SandWings panting in summertime. During spring, when it rains excessively in the nearby Rain Kingdom, a cloud of mist covers the island for days at a time. While it inhibits travel and business, numerous photographers would kill to be able to take a picture of the mist shrouding the island. When hurricane season begins in late summer, things start to get a wee bit crazy. The winds pick up and oftentimes reach high wind speeds of 170 mph. Flooding occurs in neighborhoods and areas near the beaches, but only the streets are affected. Not a single home has been damaged in over 300 years thanks to advanced construction techniques specifically adapted for the dangerous winds. Education Schools There are a variety of very good public schools in Paume, along with a few private schools. Paume schools take competition WAY too far, but cheating has never been an issue. Paume schools excel at debate, art, mathematics, and most importantly, science. Every year at the Pyrrhian National Young Scientists championship, a Paume school will make it into the finals. Colleges/Universities University of Paume The University of Paume (UP) is a very new university that is renowned throughout Pyrrhia as a leader in sciences and medical fields. The campus occupies several acres of waterfront land not too far from Peur Volcano. A school tradition involves the students hiking up Peur Volcano and taking samples of bacteria found in the crater. Athletics Basketball Paume's basketball team, the Paume Pomegranates, is by all standards "acceptable". There is a lack of focus on basketball as a sport in Paume for most dragons prefer sailing. They can put up a fair fight, but rarely win games against other teams. Sailing Oh no. You do NOT want to face Paume's sailing team. They are a group of seasoned and experienced dragons that have been able to sail through Paume's annual tropical storms. 'Nuff said. Baseball The Paume Parrots are a skilled group of talented dragons who have most likely been playing since early childhood, sometimes since they were one year old. Swimming The Paume Pufferfish are, despite their name, extremely quick. The team is comprised mainly of SeaWings, but some very talented MudWings and RainWings have scored a spot on the team as well. Soccer I have no idea, if someone wants to do this, be my guest. Transportation Most dragons in Paume choose to walk places, but some prefer the comfort and privacy of their own cars. However, Paume has a great public transportation system consisting of a MagLev train that winds its way throughout the city. The original plan was to create a massive subway system, but those plans were scrapped when it was discovered that Paume was sinking. Politics Paume has a mayor and representatives from each section of Paume comprising the Council. Current members of the council: Mayor: Bedrock (Green Party) Deputy Mayor: RESERVED Northern Representative: OPEN Western Representative: OPEN Eastern Representative: OPEN Southern Representative: OPEN The Problem Paume has slowly been sinking into the ocean since the Scorching at a rate of about 1 centimeter per year. However, once Pyrrhia entered the modern age and began industrializing, the global warming effect has caused Paume to sink a shocking 6 inches per year. The city council has ruthlessly tackled this problem by banning any and all pollution on the island, forcing numerous coal and oil companies out of business. In their place multiple startups began to pop up, developing revolutionary technologies in the pursuit of a pollution free Pyrrhia. So far, Paume has succeeded in decreasing the sinking rate to 3 inches per year, but experts fear that it will not be enough. The mayor of Paume has offered a reward of 20 million to whomever can develop a solution to Paume's problem. Notable Inhabitants - Giovane the SkyWing - Eternel the RainWing - Bedrock the SeaWing '- Olivine the SandWing' Coding by Forge Category:Places Category:Content (EmperorWojiant)